Dendritic macromolecules, also known as dendrimers, are three-dimensional, highly ordered oligomeric and polymeric structure. Dendrimers are tree-like macromolecules consisting of unique branch-upon branch-upon branch structural organizations. The applications envisaged for dendrimers include electronic applications, applications for the calibration of sieves, catalysts (and catalyst supports), selective membranes and coatings, impact modifiers for plastics and crosslinking agents for plastics.